


Out of the blue

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x25 Love On The RocksDiane revealed she kissed Aaron to Billy
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Billy Kronk, Aaron Shutt/Diane Grad, Diane Grad/Billy Kronk
Kudos: 1





	Out of the blue

“Aaron and me shared a kiss”Diane says 

“You what?”Billy rose his voice in shock 

“I shared a kiss with Aaron”Diane replies 

“How could you kiss Aaron?”Billy was shocked to find out his soon to be wife would kiss another guy 

“It was a honest mistake”Diane tried defending her revelation

“A mutual kiss is not a mistake”Billy says 

“Out of the blue”Diane muttered 

“Please repeat yourself”Billy replies 

“An out of the blue mishap”Diane said 

“You can call it whatever you’d like to call it but you cheated on me”Billy states accusingly


End file.
